JOVIAL
by Batya000
Summary: oc


**AN/** No-beta, YAOI, Strong content, T rate. Okay so fic "DOLCE" it was accompanied with MANY other shots, I was planning in uploading them all together but this ones above, really sucked lol

Why? because some scenes were really short and nothing more than shitty dialogues, so I ended up smashing them all up. I think if you like **stupidity** this is your thing. Okay just one thing. If I separate with these "OOOO" then it means it's a different day or situation, if I separate with "." One… dot? Then that means it's the same course/situation/day, get it into context and I hope there are no confusions.

All of these are domestic situations because why the hell not. Also no grammar check because lol these are deleted scenes.

 **Summary:** /… :/ …. That's me.

OOOOO

 **.**

 **JOVIAL**

OOOO

"I am murdering you, for real though."

Ranma growled warningly and the stupid game was already frustrating him to his top notch core, "As if." Tucking out a losing card against Youki's only severed his already growing annoyance against his boyfriend and also a game that Youki so fairly, 'invented the rules for'.

After all, Youki noticed how 'angry' Ranma woke up this morning and he decided that pushing up all his buttons could be rewarding as it could be dangerously _stupid_. With basic acknowledge of Ranma, one could have advised him to 'let him do or say whatever he wants', but Youki, being _Youki_ knew he knew Ranma just a little bit _more_ than what basic knowledge can tell you.

Ranma would either feel better, end up raping him in frustration or stir within him a divergent kind of anger, like those irritations where you have a serious argument and finish leaving your partner, _yes_ , just that incredibly _dangerous._

Youki was betting it -and just likely crossing his fingers for it to be the first option. Not that he was afraid of him, Ranma reminded him of a Spitz Japanese breed dog if he was truthful. Because honestly, if he just 'leave' Ranma and his absolutely horrible mood to lonesome, then he would then find Ranma somewhere isolated and distressed because apparently that was the whole significance of 'leave me alone', and somehow Ranma, contrary to popular belief, didn't enjoy Youki's abandonment, at least not _all the time._

Sure, they were days Youki knew Ranma's foul mood could be easily fixed, some days he knew it wasn't that way, sometimes he tried and failed, sometimes he made it worst, sometimes he wouldn't have the courage of trying and some other times he understood Ranma needed to be simply, by himself, _alone._

Certainly, this wasn't one of those days. Let's say he just had the good _feeling._

Youki feigned a yawn but smiled nonetheless, Ranma sometimes acted like an immature young child with no common sense whatsoever, Youki meandered in the possibility of telling him the truth already or simply letting him think he was losing game after game of 'One card' play. With altered rules that only affected negatively in Ranma's seemingly damned luck, Youki found amusing the way Ranma's cheeks reddened in no other than absolute bewilder as he lost one more time.

"Awww, you lost again love." Youki bit his lip as he relished in the capricious huff his lover let out after scratching the back of his neck, he really seemed confused as to why was his game so bad compared to Youki's set and the younger just smiled humorously, only he knew he wasn't playing fair after all, and if he kept it on, it was probable that it would remain that way. He was sometimes surprised just how naïve Ranma could be.

"Whatever..."

After all, it was only fair Youki deemed himself as the absolute winner in something, for Ranma wouldn't stop bantering about his otherwise gaming winning-luck against Youki's weakest attempts to compete, Youki's chest puffed, he just decided, Ranma would be the ultimate table games' loser. Against Youki of course.

"Yep, I win, for like the hundredths time."

"As if, we just played like… once," Ranma frowned and proceeded to dissolve what game was still on the floor, both sitting in front of each other, Youki smiled as Ranma complained, "I'm not paying attention that's why you are…-"

"- _Winning_ say it."

"Uhm no, not letting me… win… like." He coughed, "completely."

Youki laughed, "You are incredible boy, a true unique surprise chess." Noticing how the heartfelt yet mocking words flustered his stubborn lover, Youki crawled closer and didn't waste a second in softly unifying their lips, though Ranma was rapid to pull off, Youki was awarded with the candid surprise that the warm lip-lock flustered Ranma in wholesome crimson red, Youki grinned as he bit his bottom lip yet again, Ranma's fevered face couldn't cool down and he hissed aggressively in absolute embarrassment.

"Fuck off."

"I mean it."

"You mean what?"

"You are truly unique."

OOOO

Desperate.

That was the most meaningful word to describe his state of mind as he moved and tossed over the sheets to find a comfortable position and every place he moved over felt ice-cold and evocatively empty, "Youki son of a bitch."

"Agh!" He sat over the edge of their shared bed and punched a fist over one pillow; Insomnia. He only heard his lover talk about it but he never thought he would experience it so often, in his past experiences he could confess that more than once he couldn't rest at night, but when a sleepless night turn into a sleepless week, you start worrying.

He missed Youki.

Plain and simple.

"What fucking time…" it looked closely to 3:00am but he wasn't sure, standing up to find the clock ticking at 2:00am just caused a deeper frustration within him, he wanted Youki to be there, _'now'_. Grabbing the tight braid rope off his hair, he let his raven tresses fall loose and figured maybe that the same looseness would relax him enough to find some decent sleep.

It didn't.

.

TV on, lamps on, Ranma didn't know if the tears he shed were because he was powerlessly frustrated or because Youki's body was missing, because he didn't know when he would see him again. Everything hurt and his mind wouldn't stop overthinking if he could have done something to make it better, at least to pacify the sudden separation.

He couldn't stop thinking about the many nights he just ignored the warm body that slept by his side and now he miserably _missed._

He couldn't sleep, in daylight he felt deprived, defeated, weeks went on in the same deprecating state where others would stuck their noses in and tell him he was maybe obsessing over 'nothing'. But his lover wasn't just 'nothing', Youki was admittedly _'everything'_. As clichéd as it sounded inside his inner argument, his entire life laid inside that one person who was not sharing a bed with him when all he wanted was to mantle up closer.

.

3:08am, Ranma decided what to do in his sleepless nights, standing up, he reached for a piece of paper that laid blank underneath his lamp, going to the night desk for a pencil, he decided to write, retail all his raw feelings now that he so obsessively missed Youki, now that he ached for just one hug, one of those soft kisses and the sound of his obnoxious voice that was so sexy when he wanted, but more than anything, he wanted to see him, to feel him and tell him he simply just proved himself that he, Ranma, felt utterly incapable of functioning healthily without him.

That he missed him, like his mouth would never tell. That he hoped that inside that damned hospital they were treating him like royalty because otherwise he _'is going to be pissed'_ , that suicide watch wasn't something he should be afraid of, that it was just a crisis and that he was immensely glad he spoke out for help when self-harm got out of hand and both realized while seeking the right treatment that Youki would be fine inside the hospital, and though it had been one month without actually seeing him, Ranma was day and night thinking about him, without rest.

And the dark circles under his eyes wouldn't tell otherwise.

.

24 letters, all collected in delicate white blankets to preserve them, Youki's head was resting comfortably on Ranma's welcoming chest, the last month and a week were incredibly painful to outlive and Youki found himself not being the only tear-stained person in the room where only the two of them were cradled in peace in each other's warm embrace.

Using Ranma's cigarette stained sweater, Youki smiled tenderly at the cinnamon mix his nostrils welcomed in, his voice soft against his tired lover, "I missed you boy…"

Ranma didn't say anything, he was sure that if those letters didn't say enough, then Youki would know.

OOOO

"How would I possibly know?" Youki's voice sounded concerned, he moved his head in negative as his boyfriend sat upfront.

Ranma hissed as an alcohol dampened cotton-ball was carefully placed over the bloody gash over the delicate wound that made his nose bleed, "I didn't say it was your fault."

"Perhaps it was..." Youki was kneeling, with all the nursery kit on top of their bed as he leisurely cleaned the blood off his boyfriend's face. Ranma's eyebrows were frowning, his eyes looked not all but _considerably_ irritated. A glinting cobalt shine had Youki guessing that probably it wasn't as bad as he initially thought it was.

"No I mean, you should have known but-"

"How Ranma? That you got into a fist-fight with some boys when I was sending… _inappropriate_ material?" Lips pouting, Ranma seemed serious but confidently, Youki could assert he had to be kidding.

" **Yes."**

Youki huffed, "How, again and just seconds ago you lifted me off any guilt therefore I am free." Youki was perplexed as he spoke, Ranma was the only man on earth capable of looking upset whilst still having that odd humor that confused him to think he was probably just joking. But it was never too obvious as to make Youki state it was indeed only humor.

"I wouldn't have gotten distracted if you hadn't send that- _let's call it by its name_ \- **nude,** and I would have easily knocked them out of their pretentious feet whilst walking off _intact_."

"So that means they were able to touch you?"

"No I mean, I slipped with a rock and made my nose bleed, got upset and challenged those lads to fight."

"That means you won. And that also means my photo had nothing to do in your absurd wrestle."

"Yes but I left with a bloody nose anyways."

"Ranma, I am not understanding, so were they able to punch you back or not?"

"No, I told you the bloody nose was caused by my- _your fault_ -slip with a rock."

Youki sighed, "So those 'lads' don't have anything to do with the bloody nose and basically you were able to challenge them and actually walk off _intact_?"

"I could have challenged them with an intact nose and that just made me angrier."

"Ranma that has little to no sense."

"Maybe because I am still shocked."

"Why."

"I think…" Ranma closed his eyes, "I think it's because it was amazing."

"What? What was amazing?" stirring up annoyance, Youki pressed the cotton even harder against the wound until Ranma recoiled, "I am not understanding for shit."

"Ouch…" Youki's touch became more caring and apologetic, his cheeks reddened warmly at Ranma's next words, "t-the photo, Youki."

OOOO

"But she didn't believe him at first, you see the thing on his closet? That's Babadook."

Youki's eyes rolled in steep obnoxiousness, "I know Ranma I am watching."

"Yep, just making sure you get it."

"Mhm."

A while passed and Youki moved closer to his partner as both entertained themselves with a movie Ranma insisted on watching, strangely enough, it wasn't a cartoon's movie but rather a seemingly terror thriller that Ranma appeared to be childishly appealed to but more than anything, he appeared to be enjoying _explaining_ it more than letting him watch it.

"But you heard her right? The children's book she once ignored-"

"I know Ranma, I am watching."

"Oh okay, just… making sure."

…

"Are you watching? I mean you will be scared but perhaps sad, pay attention to his past-"

"Yeah, yeah" Youki nodded "I am, indeed _trying_ to watch Ranma."

"Yeah."

….

Ranma paused the movie, "Did you get why he told her that?"

"Yes."

He pressed play.

….

Ranma paused the movie yet again, "Are you watching this part? Thi-"

"Yes Ranma."

…

Pausing, Ranma turned to Youki "Are you understanding? This part is lit."

"Uh-huh, press play please."

…

"Youki did you underst-"

"Jesus! Yes! I am watching and I am totally under-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ranma that was ridiculous, did you just steal me like… three kisses over the fact that I was going to yell at you?"

"No, now please pay attention to the movie, this part is severely important." He pressed play and when a very flustered Youki elbowed him right on the ribs, he started laughing.

OOOO


End file.
